Truth or Dare TMMPKMN
by Inflamora Notoris
Summary: Started of as Tokyo Mew Mew, now includes Pokemon.
1. Introduction

"Hello I'm back and 'Tokyo truth or Downtown dare' is now back in sync" said Melody.

"Aww it was a shame about what happened to the last one" said Ichigo.

"Yeh" said Saki.

"So your sister is now joining in with this one huh" asked Masaya.

"Yes so shut up before I zap you or say the word" Melody shouted.

"What is the word?" asked Saki.

"Sit" replied Melody.

Masaya fell face first onto the floor.

"Ooops" said Melody before falling on the floor laughing her head off.

"While my onee-chan is having a laughing fit I would like you to send in your questions or dares to us" said Saki.

"Before we leave one important thing" said Melody "You can dare us"

"As this a continuation from last time everyone that joined in the show is still here" said Saki "and someone else is also joining in."

A loud poof noise was heard and Toffee, Meg, Mika, Julie, Amanda and Lucinda appear.

"Hi People" said Melody.

"Hi Mel" reply the six people.

"How's you?" asked Melody.

"I'm ok" replied Toffee.

"And I" replied Mika.

"DIE PINKIE" shouted Mika and Toffee and stared to run after Ichigo.

"IMOTO-CHANS HELP ME" shouted Ichigo running round the studio.

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

"Saki, go help onee-chan" said Melody.

"Hai" replied Saki.

"You too, Kish, Onii-chan" said Melody.

Kish and Ryou nodded. Kish went over and caught Mika making her blush before kissing her on the lips. Mika kissed back. Ryou went over and caught Toffee and did the same as Kish.

"Onee-chan, hide" Saki whispered and Ichigo managed to turn into her cat form before running out the catflap.

A loud boom is heard and Ichigo come back in the studio and jumps into Melody's arms. Melody jumped and her snow leopard ears and tail popped out. Saki also jumped making her Artic fox ears and tail pop out before hiding under the table with Melody carrying Ichigo on the tail.

"Their afraid of thunder and lightning" sighed Lucinda who had her White wolf ears and tail out.

Another loud boom was heard and Lucinda started shivering.

"Uh oh not another flash back" Melody said getting out from under the table "Lucinda you still there?"

"Yes, Shall I tell you what happened?" Lucinda asked.

Everyone nodded but stayed quiet.

"Ok" said Lucinda "when I was about 5 and I saw lightning hitting a tree setting it on fire and it was a thunder storm as well as a lighting storm".

"I'll say one now" said Melody "I heard during a thunder storm a kid was under a tree, the tree got hit by lightning and fell in the kid."

"Wow that's bad" said everyone before shuddering.

"I'm board now" said Melody after five hours of silence.

"We could always tell ghost stories" suggested Julie.

"Good idea but I'll put I up on another story" said Melody "well think we better go"

"Bye" said everyone.


	2. Episode 1

"Hello and welcome to Episode one of Truth or dare: Mew Mew Style" Said Melody "Saki and I do not own Tokyo mew mew"

"Ok, on with the reviews" said Saki "The first review is going to be read by Pai"

"This review is by Mika" said Pai.

**HEY EVERYONE!  
Kish: (kisses him)  
Ryou: Did u know my Imouto-chan was a Sas-gay fangirl? Kiss her and convince her out of it.  
Mel: Hey. When did u put the necklace on Masaya? Oh well. Can I sit him too?  
Toffee: Hi Imouto-chan! (hugs)  
Ichigo: DIE! (chases her with my mallet)**

**Im good for now. BYE EVERYONE!  
Mika-chan**

Masaya falls face down into the floor. Kish kisses Mika back. "Yes I did" said Ryou and then kissed her.

"After my first show got deleted I put it on him to get rid of my frustration" said Melody "And any one who wants to can sit Masaya"

Masaya falls face down onto the floor again. "I hate this" said Masaya.

"Hi onee-chan" said Toffee and hugs Mika back.

"I don't wanna" said Ichigo before being hit by the mallet, dieing, then was revived by Melody.

"This review is from my Imouto-chan, Meg" said Kish.

**HI! :DAH! LIGHTING! Dx  
Ryou: Have a make-up session with Toffee! -LOL-  
Mel and Saki: Hey! :)  
Kishu: Hola onii-chan! :D I pulled an all-nighter TWO nights in a row! :DD  
Ryou: Bring out you inner girl. x) After your make-up session, have your hair dyed pink and get extensions, and wear this. -gives pink mini skirt and pink blouse- OMFE! PINKIE! O.O  
Toffee: DON'T HURT ME!! -hides behind Kish-  
Ryou: You make a pretty girl. x) -snickers-  
Girls: Shopping spree! :D  
Boys: You carry the bags! :D  
Mint: You pay for every thing! xD  
All: OMFE! I COULD HAVE HAD BACKSTAGE PASSES AND GOOD SEATS FOR A JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT TOMORROW BUT I'M GOING TO HERSHEY PARK!! Dx WAH!!  
Mel: Can you poof in Seiya from Daa! Daa! Daa! ? c(x He's the kawaii blond alien dude. -LMAO-  
All: OMFE! Go to my YouTube channel, and go to my fave vids and watch the parody to 7 Things! I think Mel knows my username there, but just in case she doesn't or anyone reading wants to watch my YouTube username is usernamehereXP.Bye bye! :D -winks and does peace sign-**

"Ok" said Toffee getting make-up supplies from the closet while the girls tied him to a chair.

The girls giggled evilly while the boys, except Ryou who's tied to a chair, backed up against the wall.

"Hi" replied melody and Saki as the girls put Ryou in a pink mini skirt and blouse.

Ryou took the pink hair dye from Melody and walked in the bathroom with Saki, who is holding extensions.

"Staying up is bad for you" said Kish.

"I won't" said Toffee grabbing a camera.

"Good idea, Toffee" said Melody grabbing her camera "blackmail".

Ryou came out of the bathroom and everyone laughed or took pictures or both.

"I hate you people" growled Ryou.

"We love you too" everyone chimed.

"YAY" shouted the girls.

"Aww, Damn" said the boys.

"I can get more anyway" said Mint as everyone was poofed to the mall.

"Where shall we go first?" asked Melody.

Everyone ran in different directions.

Melody, Saki, Ichigo and Toffee ran in to Clare's accessorise.

Melody ran out after spending twenty pounds and ran into the bear factory. (A/N. I go there sometimes)

After ten hours in the mal everyone was tiered and poofed back to the studio.

Melody poofed in Seiya from Daa! Daa! Daa!

"MEG, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT HAVING CUTE GUYS COME ON THE SHOW" shouted Kish.

"MIKA" shouted Melody, Saki, Toffee, Meg and Julie.

Mika kissed Kish, who calmed down.

"I watched it it was a bit creepy" said Melody.

"This review is from my other Imouto-chan, Julie" said Kish.

**HEY Y'ALL!! XDD  
Melody: Are you gonna be one of the people that pair me with Pai?  
All: Whoa, I think I might be deaf in my right ear. O.O  
****Onii-chan: Your other Imouto-chan made me pull an all-nighter with her last night! c(:  
Saki: Hii!! :D  
Kishu: Sing a love song to Mika.  
Ryou: Sing a love song to Toffee.  
All: PARTY AT MY HOUSE! :DD (Kish: Who said you could throw a party? Meg: I did! :D Kish: NO PARTIES! Me and Meg: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ONII-CHAN! Kish: No. Me and Meg: MIKA-CHAN!)  
Mika: Get Kish onii-chan to let us have a party!**

**Smell y'all later! XD -blows kiss-**

"I'm not that cruel Julie-chan" said Melody giving Julie a hug "and how could you be deaf in your right ear?"

"Why are you doing that Imouto-chan's" said Kish dramatically.

"Hi" said Saki.

"Kish, Ryou love song duet" sang Melody "The song is It must be love by Madness"

"I never thought Id miss you  
Half as much as I do  
And I never thought Id feel this way  
The way I feel  
About you  
As soon as I wake up  
Every night, every day  
I know that its you I need  
To take the blues away  
It must be love, love, love  
It must be love, love, love  
Nothing more, nothing less  
Love is the best  
How can it be that we can  
Say so much without words? Bless you and bless me  
Bless the bees  
And the birds  
I've got to be near you  
Every night, every day  
I couldn't be happy  
Any other way  
It must be love, love, love  
It must be love, love, love  
Nothing more, nothing less  
Love is the best  
As soon as I wake up  
Every night, every day  
I know that its you I need  
To take the blues away  
It must be love, love, love  
It must be love, love, love  
Nothing more, nothing less  
Love is the best  
It must be love, love, love…" sang Kish.

"The song sang by Ryou is Take on me by a-ha" said Saki.

"We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, OK?

Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

So needless to say  
I'm odds and ends  
But that's me stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is OK.  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry

Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

Oh the things that you say  
Is it life or  
Just a play my worries away  
You're all the things I've got to  
remember  
You're shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway

Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two" sang Ryou.

"YAY" everyone shouted.

"Who said you could throw a party?" asked Kish

"I did!" smiled Meg

"NO PARTIES!" shouted Kish

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE ONII-CHAN!" begged Meg and Julie

"No" said Kish

"MIKA-CHAN!" shouted Julie and Meg.

"Kishy-kun, let them have the party" said Mika.

"Alright" said Kish.

Music starts playing Our house by Madness.

Everyone laughed at the DJ, who was wearing an afro and Speedos.

"Bye" everyone said.


	3. Episode 2

"Hello and welcome to Truth or dare: mew mew style" said Saki "Where's Mel-neechan?"

"I don't have a clue" said Mika.

Scream is heard from god knows where. "What on earth was that?" asked Ichigo.

"THE BIRDS ARE KILLING" screamed Melody as she ran in "HI".

Everyone fell anime style. "Where were you?" asked Ryou.

"Away" smiled Melody.

"Ok" said Ryou "This review is from Meg"

**HI, HI! :D I'M BACK FROM HERSHEY PARK! THERE WERE SOME KAWAII GUYS THERE...-zones out-  
Danny (OC): Since Meg zoned out I guess I'll do the review...  
Meg: -comes back to reality- OMFE! DANNY! -hugs him-**

**Dares/Question:  
Onii-chan: I kind of...sort of...made a kawaii (most of the time I say kawaii, I mean kawaii in a hot way.) male OC. -rubs back of neck and sweatdrops-  
All: And he isn't even a Gary Lou! :D**

**Kishu: I don't like him. -glares at Danny-  
Meg: Calm down onii-chan. You can't kill him. He's going to be in my new Pokemon horror fic. I'm going to be in it too! I own myself. n.n  
Kishu: -tries to kill Danny-  
Meg: -hold Kishu back- No! He has to wait until the story to die!  
Danny: What?! I'm going to die in your story?! O.O  
Meg: ...Yes.  
Kishu: Good. Don't revive him.  
Meg: I have to. He already has fangirls.  
Danny/Kishu: I/He do/does?  
Meg: -poofs in random fangirls I paid to chase Danny, but some chase onii-chan-**

**Dare/Question:  
Mika: I give you permission to kill all of the fangirls (even the ones chasing Danny).  
Masaya: Sit!  
Ryou: How does it feel to bring out you inner girl? ;D You know, you could've shopped since I made you "bring out you inner girl"?  
Onii-chan: I went in a cave yesterday! I didn't see any bats! Dx**

**Danny: -gets away from fangirls-  
Me: -poofs fangirls away-  
Danny: What about Kish?  
Me: I'm letting Mika kill his fangirls.  
Ryou fangirl: You turned our Ryou-kun into a girl! -chase me-  
Me: Oh crap... -runs-  
Danny: -watches as Meg and Kishu are chased, sweatdrops-  
Me: Toffee! They called you boyfriend "THEIR Ryou-KUN!!"-Toffee kills fangirls-  
Me: -walks over to Danny-  
-Kishu's fangirl die a slow and painful death-  
Danny: Wow...  
Me: Umm...Were there ANY dares or questions in this review... O.o  
Danny: I think...  
Me: Bye, bye! :D -winks and does peace sign-  
Danny: Later!**

"Wow, Meg's longest review" said Melody.

"A kawaii OC" said Kish as he went twitchy.

"Mika" said Melody.

Mika kissed Kish and he calmed down. Mika killed all the fan girls. Masaya fell face down onto the floor. "Oww" he said.

"He has a lot of that on the way" Melody mumbled.

"It's kind of creepy. I know" said Ryou.

Melody whispered something to Ichigo and Saki. "Onee-chan" Ryou's three sisters sang repeatedly.

Ryou got annoyed with his sisters calling him onee-chan and started to chase them round the room.

"This review is from me" said Mika.

**I feel special.**

**Kish: (kisses him)**

**Masaya: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!**

**Mel: Poof in Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Hi Cuz. SIT!**

**Im bored so I dont have alot.**

**Mika-chan**

Kish kissed back. Masaya fell onto the floor unconscious. Inuyasha was poofed in and fell onto the floor face first.

"This review is from my other Imouto-chan, Julie" said Kish.

**WOO! THAT WAS AN AWESOME PARTY! XDD**

**Kishu: HI ONII-CHAN! :D**

**Melody: Yay! XD -hugs back- You could pair me with him if you want though. c(x **

**Kishu: We pulled an all-nighter reading fics. Blame the authors of the fics we read! XDD**

**All: Have you read the book Twilight?**

**Smell y'all later! XD -blows kiss-**

"Hi Imouto-Julie" said Kishu "and as I told Meg STAYING UP IS BAD FOR YOU".

"I'd rather it any way" said Melody while still running from Ryou.

"No" said everyone except Meg, Julie and Kish.

"Well we're done" said Melody "Creepy, only Meg, Julie and Mika reviewed for two chapters"

"Bye" said everyone waving.


	4. Episode 3

"Konichiwa mina-san" said Melody "and welcome to episode 3 of Truth or dare: Mew Mew style! Sorry it took so long"

"Hooray" said everyone sarcastically.

"I was on holiday in Tenerife, and I was a little busy" said Melody "Can you read the first review Zakuro".

"Umm… Sure" said Zakuro "This review is from Meg"

**Meg: Creepyy...The same three people review the three chapters. o.o I SAY ME, JULIE, AND MIKA GET COOKIES! :D Hmm, I wonder if I can make this review longer than my last one. xD  
Danny: Sup!  
Meg: Danny? O.o Where'd you come from?  
Danny: I was here the whole  
Meg: You were?  
Meg's Dare/Questions:  
Mel and Saki: I'm gonna get my friend Josh to review. :D  
All: OMFE... -goosebumps- I watched Prom Night last night with my friend Josh... it scared me! Dx Josh said I was white as a ghost. o.o I have chills now... -shivers-  
People who are easily frightened(like me): Watch Prom Night and have a member of the opposite gender watch it with : I am very paranoid right now! Dx  
****Danny's Dares/Questions:  
Kishu: You Imouto-chan only had like one hour of sleep last night. (Meg: Blame the movie. -.- I thought someone was going to kill me in my sleep.)**

**Meg: OMFE! THE DVD CASE! -screams- -goosebumps- -shakes-  
Danny: Meg? -waves hand in front of her face- -puts iPod headphone in her ear and puts on shuffle songs-  
Meg: -starts singing Skyway Avenue-**

**Danny's Dares/Questions (cont.):  
Ryou: Sing the next song that goes on Meg's iPod. -looks at Meg- (Meg: -looks at iPod- 7 Things by Miley Cyrus)  
Kishu: Same as Ryou. -looks at Meg- (Meg: -looks at iPod- Hey Juliet by LMNT)  
Ryou and Pai: What does LMNT stand for? (Meg: Oh! I know! I know! -jumps up raising hand- Danny: I know you know, I want one of them to answer.)  
Pai: Sing- (Meg: THE GAY BARBIE SONG WITH TART (aka The Midget)!! xDD)  
Pudding: Have some candy! -gives candy-  
Hostesses: -gives sugar-  
Meg: Bye, bye! -winks and does peace sign-  
Danny: Later!  
Meg: I wonder if this was longer than my last review...Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. -shrugs shoulders-  
Danny: Prom night  
Meg: -screams- OBSESSED PEOPLE KILLING TEACHER! X.X -shakes with fear-  
Danny: -gives Meg iPod-  
Meg: -dances- -sings Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off-**

"Wow" said Melody "Creepy"

Melody gives Meg, Julie and Mika cookies.

"Goodiee we have two more reviewies than the last episode" said Ichigo.

Josh poofs in. "Yo people" said Josh.

Kish and Ash are being held back by Melody, Julie, Meg, Amanda, Mika, Toffee and Lucinda.

"Onii-chan, chill" said Meg and Julie.

"Onii-chan come in please" said Melody and Ichigo dragging him into the theatre.

-2 hours later-

Melody, Ichigo and Ryou run out. "I'm never going to watch that again" said Ichigo.

"I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared,  
When I think about the previous relationship we shared,  
It was awesome but we lost it,  
It's not possible for me to care" sang Ryou before Melody, Ichigo and Meg joined in

"And now we're standing in the rain,  
but nothing's ever gonna change,  
until you hear my dear…

THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!  
THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU (OH YOU)

You're vain, you're games, you're insecure,  
You love me, you like her,  
You made me laugh, you made me cry,  
I don't know which side to buy.  
Your friends, they're jerks,  
When you act like them, just know how it hurts,  
I want to be with the one I know.  
And the seventh thing I hate the most about you do…  
You make me love you.  
It's awkward and silent, As I wait for you to say,  
What I need to hear now, Your sincere apology,  
When you mean it, I'll believe it,  
If you text it, I'll delete it,  
Let's be clear.  
Oh, I'm not coming back,  
You're taking seven steps here.

THE SEVEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!

You're vain, you're games, you're insecure.  
You love me, you like her,  
You made me laugh, you made me cry,  
I don't know which side to buy.  
Your friends, they're jerks,  
When you act like them, just know how it hurts,  
I want to be with the one I know.  
And the seventh thing I hate the most about you do…  
You make me love you.  
And compared to all the great things,  
That would take too long to write,  
I probably should mention,  
The seven that I like…

THE SEVEN THINGS I LIKE ABOUT YOU

Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's,  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized,  
You make me laugh, you make me cry,  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy,  
Your hand in mine,  
When we intertwine, everything's alright,  
I want to be with the one I know.  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do…  
Oh oh…  
You make me love you.  
You do… oh…  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh" **(A/N: I had to type all that song)**

"Hey Juliet.....Hey Juliet  
Hey I've been watching you.  
Every little thing you time I see you pass in my homeroom class,makes my heart beat fast.  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make you realbut your lips are sealed.  
That ain't no big I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about why you trying to do without me.  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe some day you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know.  
I wanna be your Juliet  
Girl you got me on my ' please, baby my best DJ on the radio waves sayin',  
Hey Juliet, what are you doin' to me?  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
A smile or a glance  
Give me one more chance  
Cause I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me where you want me  
Hey Juliet.  
I think you're fineyou really blow my mind  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday) you and me can run away  
I just want you to know.  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me.  
Where you want you want us to stay forever  
For us to hang together  
So-hear-me-when I-say  
Hey(Hey hey hey Hey) Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
I think your fine  
you really blow my mindmaybe someday  
you and me can run awayI just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet(hey hey Juliet)  
Hey Juliet(Hey Hey Hey Hey Juliet)" sang Kish.

"I have no clue" said Ryou.

"I very much rarely hear these earth bands" said Pai.

"So you don't know what LMNT stands for" said Melody.

"The group's name is pronounced "element"" said Meg.

"I get it now" said Jess who just poofed in "LMNT is element without the letter e"

Jess poofed away.

"She poofs in unexpectedly and poofs away" said Melody "Pai, Taruto your turn"

"I have one question" said Taruto.

"I'm guessing it's about Saki, huh" said Melody as everyone nodded "Sigh! JESS".

Jess poofed back in before saying "What".

"Saki, now" said Melody giving her a strange look.

"Ohh! You forgot to tell them" smirked Jess.

"I didn't want to mention it" mumbled Melody.

"Saki can not be here today, from now onwards" said Jess "Those who would like to sit vigil"

"Why warriors?" asked Ichigo.

"I like warriors" said Jess "and you're the one to talk".

"Just because your writing that one story doesn't mean" said Ichigo.

"NIGHTSTORM, DAWNSKY SHUT UP" shouted Melody.

"Sorry Snowstar" said Dawnsky (Jess) and Nightstorm (Ichigo).

"Well that's interesting isn't it Hunnytail" whispered Taruto in Purin's ear.

"I agree Flamestorm" replied Hunnytail (Purin/Pudding)

"We shall sit vigil for Lilyleaf at the end of the show" said Snowstar (Melody).

"Shall the rest of us say our warrior names" said Zakuro.

"Yes, Wolffang" said Snowstar.

"I'm Birdsong" said Birdsong (Minto).

"I'm Leafpool" said Lettuce **(A/N: Don't ask why Lettuce has one of the actual warrior cat names)**.

"I'm Greystorm" said Ryou.

"I'm Firepelt" said Keiircho.

"I'm Tigerheart" said Kish.

"I'm Mousestripe" said Pai.

"I'm Waterfur" said Meg.

"I'm Midnightpelt" said Lucinda.

"I'm Swiftclaw" said Josh.

"I'm Sandfire" said Mika.

"I'm Thornfur" said Toffee.

"I'm Windsky" said Zeni. **(A/N: From Meg to Zeni, except Josh, their names were based on their elemental names).**

"This review is from me" said Sandfire

**HI!  
Masaya: (gives him a bomb pie)  
Kish: (kisses him)  
Meg, Julie: (hands necklaces with vampire fangs on them) Enjoy!  
Ryou: Kill Mel and Saki and I shall kill u. (lightning strikes him)  
Ichigo: (pushes her off a cliff and whistles)  
Im good for now.  
BYE BYE EVERYONE!  
Mika-chan**

"Yum Pie!" said Masaya as he went to eat the pie. The bomb explodes along with Masaya.

Kish kisses back. "Thank you for the necklaces Sandfire" said Waterfur "Julie says her thanks".

"Umm… I cant hurt Saki. She's in StarClan" said Greystorm hiding behind Snowstar.

"Ok" said Snowstar looking over the cliff.

"I'm ok" said Nightstorm before being poofed back up.

"How come nobody dies here?" asked Mousestripe.

"Well Snowstar can't be bothered to say that we died so there's a no dieing rule except for Masaya" said Nightstorm.

"The next review is from Thornfur, who's too scared to read it out" said Snowstar.

**NEVER FEAR! TOFFEE THE ... PERSON IS HERE!~  
Mika: Why did you tell Ryou-kun I'm a Sasuke fangirl? DO YOU WANT SASUKE-KUN TO DIE!  
Ryou: -Kisses Him- Don't kill  
Mel: OMFG! -Pokes her- I feel mean so... KISS THE BAKAYA!  
Masaya: YOU CHEATED ON EM! YOU BAD BOY! -Slaps him-  
((Masaya-But you dared me to-  
Toffee- I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! YOU CHEATED ON EM! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!))  
Meg: OMFG! YOU WATCHED PROM NIGHT! YOU HAVE A CREEPY MIND! I CAN BARELY STAY 5 MINUTES WATCHING A MOVE LIKE THAT! -Starts shaking and Hugs Ryou-I'M SCARED NOW THAT CREPPY OBSESSED TEACHERS WILL COME AFTER ME! RYOU-KUN HELP ME!  
Mel: Poof in Sasuke-kun so i can have more people to hug and protect me form crazy killing teachers.  
WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!  
-Hugs Ryou and Sasuke-  
I'm scared now... B-B-Byee...Toffee**

"I won't" said Greystorm smirking.

"Don't get any ideas Onii-san" said Snowstar "I'm not sure about putting Sasuke on the show and I'm board so I'll probably protect you from the crazy killing teachers".

"Oww" said Masaya "How come I don't talk-" Masaya falls to the floor.

Snowstar blindfolds Masaya and puts a tree to his face. "Eww! I kissed a hippie" said the tree.

"Oh sorry Ellen" said Snowstar.

"Meh" said Ellen walking out the house.

"This is from Julie" said Waterfur.

**Hi! :D  
Pinkie: Umm...Want a pie? -holding one real pie and one bomb pie-  
Bakaya: Catch! -throws bomb and sharp, pointy pencils-  
Onii-chan: Sing a Jesse McCartney  
Ryou: Same as Kish's  
All: Who is you favorite actress (or actor).  
Smell y'all later! XD -blows kiss-**

"We may have a problem with the Jesse McCartney songs" said Dawnsky.

Kish and Ryou sings a random Jesse McCartney song. Masaya misses the catch and the bomb explodes in his face. Nightstorm and Snowstar are playing Pokemon: battle revolution to notice.

"Snowstar likes anyone really, as do I" says Dawnsky.

Everyone else says their favourite actor/actress.

"One final review from Swiftclaw" says Dawnsky.

**Meg: Wow, I actually remembered my password on here.  
Pai****: Sing Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliche by Escape the Fate  
All: Party at my place!  
Kishu: I'm friends with you imouto-chans...Are you going to kill me?  
Taruto: Sup Midget.  
All: Candy? (holds up pinata)  
Later.**

"CONGADULATIONS SWIFTCLAW" shouted Meg.

"I'M NOT A MIGET" shouted Flamestorm.

"I do not know the band that you speak of Swiftclaw, nor the song" said Mousestripe.

"Not unless you hurt them" growled Tigerheart.

Everyone eats' the candy and goes to party at Swiftclaw's place.

"Review" said Snowstar


	5. Episode 4

"Welcome to Truth or dare episode 4!" said a white she-cat with a silver ribbon round her neck.

A black she-cat with blue eyes padded over to Snowstar. "WHY HAVE YOU TURNED US INTO CATS" she shouted.

"Calm Jess. It's only for this one episode. And it's a warriors special" Melody said with a purr.

"Snowstar, do we have to use our warrior names for this" said a small ginger tabby.

"Yes, Pudding" Melody meowed.

A she-cat with brown eyes and black fur followed by a tom with grey fur and blue eyes padded over. "Can we please get on with it" meowed a ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

"Of course, Mika" meowed Melody.

"The first review is by me" said a she-cat with grey fur and blue eyes.

**Hi... I'm upset :/ I'm too lazy to tell you all the reasons I'm upset. I should cheer myself before I start my dares. :-3-a little while later-Alrighty! Dare time! :-)All: I wrote practically this whole review! Then I dropped my phone and it shut off and I lost the review! D:Onii-chan: On Sunday, a bunch of guys were checking me out. :-3All: And my mom caught one of the guys and glared at him. :-3Toffee: Don't kill me!All: I dreamt about Ryou (-mumbles quietly-kun) last night! :-3Kish: I'm dating Josh! :-) ... Just kidding! XDXDXDAll: Check out my stories Truth or Dare and Truth or Daree? (First one is RxI and second is a Q and A story)All: Go one a date with the person of your and Masaya: Meg is nice. XDXDXD -hugs-All: Rawrr. XDXDXD Don't ask. :-3Mel: We need boyfriends in this story. XDXDXDHostesses: How old are you?All: I'm going to be 15 on December 2nd! :D Less that a month!! :DDMe and Mel: Get anime boyfriends. XDXDXDGirls: Sing Beep by PussyCatDolls. Then, sing Buttons also by PussyCatDolls. And sing When I grow up by : In When I Grow Up, it's groupies, not boobies! :-3Boy: Sing Summertime Girls by LFO. -sings it, but makes it into Summertime BOYS- XDXDXDAll: I had a cappachino! :DAll: IdontloveeNickyy! :-3 Don't ask. XDXDXDAll: Next year is my sweet sixteen!! :D Yay! XDXDXDXD Hmm... I got to go find a RL boyfriend with-in a year. :-3All: I'm in love with the name Jordan! :-) I want to name my first child that! (Kish: Who says you're allowed to have children? Me: Onii-chan!)All I got. :-3Adieu! :-)-winks and does peace sign-(n.n)v**

Everyone blinks at the grey she-cat. "When did you have cappachino, Meg?" asked the ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

"OHYESTERDAY" said Meg quickly "WHY?"

"I RACE YA, MEG" shouted the over hyperactive ginger fur, brown eyed she-cat.

The two cats shot out of the den so quick that it could put a jet plane to shame. "Shall I put restraints on them" said the grey tom and the black she-cat by Snowstar.

"Yeh sure" said Mel "Toffee, Mika, Zeni, Lucinda, you lot get the chairs. Ichigo, Ryou, you two get the rope".

The cats nodded and went to get the stuff.

"I'm 15 along with Jess" said Mel.

All girls sang the songs. (Too lazy to get the lyrics).

Mel yawned and fell asleep on the chair she was sat on causing her to fall on the two she-cats sat below her.

Ryou snickered, The two black she-cats glared at him. After moving Melody quietly off of them, they grabbed a nearby frying pan and started whacking him. Mika joined in. Ryou yowled for help causing Melody to wake up and then all cats present in the room started a squabble.

**-five hours later-**

The present cats were taken to a nearby vets. "Sorry people we couldn't do ant more do to an argument earlier broken out. Well see ya next time" said Melody before fainting.


	6. Author Note

**Jen**: I'm ever so sorry guys but I cant seem to upload at the moment so no new stories for now. (*muttering* unless i use an old existing storyand change it around but i cant be bovered atm) so untill i can get the stupid link buttons to work (EVERY SITE!!!) i can't do much. Cha PPL!


	7. Episode 5

"Hello?" said Jen. "It's just me, Mel, and the Baka today"

"Where's everyone else?" asked Mel looking round the empty room which contained only the three people Jen mentioned.

"The pair of you gave them the episode off muttering about restarting" replied Masaya.

"SIT" shouted Jen and Mel, and Masaya went face down into the floor.

Jen put on her iPod and walked off. "We'll all see you next episode, Ja Ne" said Mel as she dragged Masaya into a room which had the title 'murder room'.


	8. Episode 6

"WOO!" said Jen jumping up and down.

"Reviews Jen" sighed Mel.

"This review is from me" said Meg.

_I have to make this quick, cause my friend's coming over and I gotta clean.  
All: Does anyone play Pokémon Platinum?  
Jen: Umm... What's your favourite book?  
All: Watch Shugo Chara. XD  
Ryou: ...I'm not a very big fan girl of you anymore! ;o ((Faints))  
((Ikuto from Shugo Chara throws water on me, then leaves before I wake up and  
glomp him XD))  
All: What's your favourite Pokémon?  
TMM people: ...Sorry you guys aren't my favourite anime anymore... ^^;  
Okay! Cleaning time!  
((puts on If You Can't Live Without Me, Why Aren't You Dead Yet? by Mayday  
Parade))  
BYE! :D_

Jess looks up from where she's playing her blue DSi. "I play Platinum. That's currently what I'm playing" She show the camera the screen and on it is a battle against her rival with her team of level 100's.

Jen popped out of the basement to her library of books before coming back and saying 'Warriors (a.k.a warrior cats)'.

Jen clicked her fingers and the Pokémon gang arrived along with the TMM team.

Jen: Eevee, Vulpix, Latias and Glaceon (I got those Pokémon)

Jess: Ninetails and Umbreon

Mel: Shaymin and Espeon

Lily: All fire types

Everyone else said their favourite types.

"Well that all we have for today" said Jen. "I'm adding on Pokémon to the group so WOO!"


	9. Episode 7

"HEY!" said Jenna. "Welcome to episode seven of ToD TMM/PKMN style. Sorry it's late but I'm not getting many reviews"

Jess turned her head toward Jenna. "Aren't you going to tell them your news?"

Jenna grinned and nodded. "I'm going to adopt a little boy!"

Jess rolled her eyes. "She's calling him Daniel James Stevens"

"This review is from me" said Meg.

_;O I never reviewed this... o_o Gomen! ^^;  
((cannot remember if I'm dating anyone in this story)) ((** head)) o.O ...I don't think so... :3_

Jen: When you poof in Pokemon gang... Does that include Brendan?  
All: I beat Platinum and Emerald. =/ Now I have to wait until a few days after Sunday for SoulSilver or HeartGold 'cause they'll probably be sold out and I didn't reserve one. e.e I have SoulSilver on my laptop, but I can't get the English to work. =/ The Japanese one works, but I can't read it. D: And then after the intro thing it just goes black. -.-  
All: Have you ever been really tired, but didn't want to sleep because you're waiting for someone to reply to you. o.e (Kishu: Is it a boy or gi- Me: Boy. I wasn't in school today, and of course something interesting happens... I'm waiting for him to tell me! I think I missed him by, like, 5 minutes though. D:)  
All: Play 7 minutes in heaven! xD

OKAY, THAT'S ALL I GOT!  
PLUS ITS ALMOST 3AM AND I AM SLEEPY! x3  
BYE-BYE!

Jenna glanced at Jess. Jess sighed and replied, "That means EVERY Pokémon character"

"Congrats Meg" said everyone as Jenna and Jess hugged Meg.

"We had HG and SS reserved so we're getting both games and the official guide and you don't really need to understand the writing in the Japanese games just guess which is which" said Jen. "I have actually stayed awake all night unable to sleep but still felt sleepy."

Jess nodded. "Why seven minutes in heaven?"

Meg shrugged and everyone went to play seven minutes in heaven.

"Well that's everything" said Jess.

"Danny will be here next episode. If we get enough reviews" sang Jenna.

"BYE!" said the group.


	10. Episode 8

"Hello and Welcome to Episode eight of ToD Pokemon/Tokyo Mew Mew style!" said Jenna adjusting the young black haired boy that was settled on her hip. "This little boy is Danny. Say hello Danny"

"Hewwo" spoke Danny his watery blue eyes glancing round the room nervously.

Jenna sighed. "Well you already know my co-host, Jess."

Jess turned and nodded her head in greeting before turning back to her previous subject.

"And the rest of the group" Everyone else gave sombre hellos.

"The first review is from X-Fire Ookami-X AKA Lucinda!"

_:3 Just found the link to the story in my Youtube messages xD Lmao (It's Lucinda btw :D)_

I've completely forgot who everyone is in Tokyo Mew Mew (It's been... a few years...) and I don't really watch Pokemon, so...

EVERYONE DRESS IN A CHICKEN SUIT AND RUN AROUND NEW YORK~

:D

The crew blinked before Jenna snapped her fingers placing everyone in chicken suits and 'poof'ed all of them to New York for a couple of hours.

**2 hours later...**

"That was fun" murmured Jess as the group walked into the hall.

Jenna nodded before she removed the chicken suits and walked to her bedroom to place Danny into bed. "I hope she doesn't grab her new DVD on the way down" muttered Ichigo as the group settled down in the small TV area.

The other girls in the group nodded. "That was sooo sad. I do wish she didn't buy the Lovely Bones on DVD though."

Jenna came grumbling back into the room. "I just got off the phone with my voluntary i have to wait till after NEW YEAR to hear about my placement"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Jenna applied for a placement as a youth worker a month ago she didn't hear anything so a week before the end of school she called and you know the rest. Well we better go. Jenna might shut this down if we don't get any reviews. Well at least u know were still writing."


	11. Episode 9

"Hello and Welcome to Episode nine of ToD Pokemon/Tokyo Mew Mew style!" said Jess. "Jenna can't be here for the moment as she has a bad case of the flu."

Quiet coughing could be heard from Jenna's room. (Jenna's note: I do actually have the flu, i also have bad stomach pains)

"Well, the first review is from Meg" said Ryou.

_Ko-Ni-Chi-Wa~_

Wow... It's been forever since I watched Tokyo Mew Mew or even read a FanFic of it... =O ...Or ANY FanFic for that matter. *cough* (Kishu: Or written one... Meg: Hai, hai. =/)

I JUST PLAYED POKEMON AND WATCHED LPS A LITTLE WHILE AGO, THOUGH! =D?

*to Brendan and Ryou* Hi! ^-^ (Kishu: Oh no... I know where this is going.)

I am not much of a fangirl or you guys anymore... =O (Kishu: Wai- WHAT! =O)

*snaps fingers and poofs in Ven from Kingdom Hearts, Wish from Lilpri* Eheh... I never thought I'd say that... ^^; Well, this is Ventus and Wish; I have moved on to them. XD

Gomen; I guess I didn't review that last chapter. =o Maybe I should start checking my email more. xP

Well, GOOD-BYE~ I am off to watch some more Lilpri! =D

Jess smirked. "Well Rio, Dan, looks like you a fan girl. Jenna's probably playing Pokémon SoulSilver again." Jess sighed.

"What shall we do now?" asked Ichigo.

Jess groaned. "I don't really know. With Jenna ill, there's only us lot as the other authors/authoresses have decided to go somewhere. Well I'll wrap this up for now"

(Jenna's note: I hope everyone had a happy new year and a good Christmas. I'll probably log off now, Ja Ne~)


	12. Chapter 10

"Hello and Welcome to Episode TEN of ToD Pokemon/Tokyo Mew Mew style!" said Jenna. "I pre-ordered Pokemon Black and White along with the ITV program, Marchlands."

"Why do you even watch that?" asked Jess.

Jenna shrugged. "It's actually pretty good."

Jess rolled her eyes. "This review is from Shiawase Koneko aka Meg"

_Woopsies. I didn't put any dares or questions in that review... xD_

Jenna: Ah! Feel better! =O

All: I forgot about Ikuto-kun (Shugo Chara!) when I said who I'm a fangirl of. ;o

Ryou and Brendan: ((stares)) You're both still kawaii, though! ((glomps them)) n.n;

Ichigo and Mint and anyone who wants to: PLAY CHUBBY BUNNY! XD

All: For those of you don't know... "In the game, each participant usually places a marshmallow into their mouth and says 'Chubby Bunny'. If they are able to state the whole phrase, usually in a comprehensible manner that the other participants wholly concur to, they pass that round. Each successful player then adds an additional marshmallow to the one already in his or her mouth and repeats the phrase. A player who fails to complete the phrase is eliminated from the game. The process continues until only one player remains. After the penultimate player loses the game, the winning player might have to place one more marshmallow into his or her mouth and may have to state the phrase once more. The winner of the game is the player who fits the most marshmallows into his or her mouth" I don't know if it says in the rules I just copy and pasted (I might of missed while skimming?) but you CAN NOT chew the marshmallows! xP

Kishu and Ash: Eat some baby food. o.o

Hostesses: What is your favorite anime at the moment?

Well, that's all I got. =( I'm gonna go watch The World God Only Knows. BYE! =P

Jenna rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks Meg"

Everyone sweat dropped. "Thanks" murmured Ryou and Brendan.

Everyone played chubby bunny. Kishu and Ash eat baby food. "Yum!" said Kish and ate the rest of the baby food on the table.

Jenna thought for a moment. "Hmm... that's tricky. At the moment, I like Pokemon, Elfen Lied, Chobits, Hetalia, and Shugo Chara. I'm currently going for Ben 10 in cartoons though."

"Well that's all for today, caio" called Jenna.


	13. Chapter 11

_After months of waiting THERE IS FINALLY ANOTHER REVIEW! That I can use anyway… NOW! On with the show!_

The lights flash on blinding the group of two on stage. "GAH!" Jenna startled. "Too bright."

"That's because the light s just came on" groaned Jess.

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "Hello and welcome to episode eleven of TRUTH OR DARE: TOKYO MEW MEW/POKEMON STYLE!"

"Did you have to shout the last bit Jen?" asked Jess cleaning out her ear with her pinky finger.

Jenna grinned evilly. "Yep" came her reply and clapped her hands making the cast poof on stage.

"Oh no…" groaned the TMM/Pokémon group.

"Oh yes" grinned Jenna. "The first REVIEW if from _Shiawase Koneko _on 2/6/11."

_Don't you love when internet stops working and closes while you were reviewing, then when you go back to review again, everything you typed in your review is still there! =D_

...

((glomps Ryou and Brendan))

Couldn't resist... o.o

Hmm... ((thinks of some dares))

So...

Everyone: Who's your favorite YouTuber?

Everyone: Do you watch LPs? My favorite LPer is chuggaaconroy. XD

All: Do the Carmelldansen.

All I got. :3 (Plus, it's hard to type a review while sneezing uncontrollably.) I should go take some medicine now. x3 (or totally procrastinate, watch this week's Mario Party board on "TheRunawayGuys", listen to Vocaloids, maybe write some of the next chapter of TOD and then, eventually, take medicine and end up napping. XD)

Jenna raises an eyebrow as Ryou and Brendan groan from the glomp. "Erm… I had to deal with a dead laptop for a month till I could get fixed" muttered Jenna. "My fave youtuber… hmm… I have a lot. I've subscribed to a load. (See RivierRose on Youtube for my faves) LP? OH! I've seen chuggaaconroy. Okami is the best! I have that game."

Everyone else says the favorite Youtuber and LPer. Before everyone gets in a like and does the Caramelldansen (I have the song on my laptop -.-').

"The next review is from _DragonEmerald98 _on 3/18/12"

_Okey, dokey! I'm in a very interesting mood, so prepare yourselves!_

Dares and Questions(oh please- they're all dares!)-

All: Okay I only know some of your Japanese names so I'll be calling some of you by your Mew Mew Power names! Just a warning!

Kishu: So many people have just kissed you or forced you to sing a song.. I want you to dress up as a ballerina and do ballet!

Mint: Show Kishu how to do it, and make sure he has to wear a tutu and everything! then make sure he has an audience that includes the Mews, Sardon, and Tarb! Then slap him for me, just cuz.

Wesley: I don't like you- (pushes him of a cliff)

Pudding: Here- have a cookie!

Tarb: You're so annoying. And weak. Go join a gym or something.

Sardon: (knocks him out with a frying pan) Y'know... I've never even watched any episodes with you in it, so I don't know what I should say to you...

All girls: (i hand them all frying pans) Go whack all the boys! Except Kishu- he's busy with his ballet.

Ryou: (smiles evilly) I saved the best for last... Watch this.

All except Ryou, Kishu, and Mint: First, all the girls gotta get Ryou back into that girly getup, pink hair dye and all. Then, take him to the ballet stge. After Kishu performs, the grand finale will be... EVERYONE BEAT UP RYOU IN PUBLIC!

Jess rolls her eyes and poofs the Pokémon group backstage. "I'm sooo gonna put a list of the English/Japanese names for the TMM gang at the bottom" Jess muttered.

Jenna laughs weakly. "Jess is our screen writer, I'm just the animator, Lillian is our researcher and Melody is our scripter/director/photographer."

Kisshu groans as Jess and Jenna pass him to Lillian who drags him off screen to get ready. Mint smirks as she follows the two.

Jenna sighs as a loud whistling sound comes from Keiichiro falling off the cliff followed by a quiet poof. A click of fingers and a dazed Keiichiro pops into the studio. "You have a Keii-flamer, Keiichiro-kun."

Pudding cheers before stuffing the cookie into her mouth. "Manners Pudding-chan" came a call from Jess.

Jenna flashes her gym membership card to Taruto (Change t to n and you have Naruto [Japanese for Fishcake {who names a kid fishcake?}]) and dragged him to her local gym. The remaining girls grin as they are passed the frying pans. "Thanks" they call as they stat bashing the remaining boys (Keiichiro, Ryou, Kish and Pai).

Ryou gulps at the reviews evil smile. The remaining girls grab the equipment needed and make up Ryou.

Meanwhile… Jenna passes out tickets to the show (Comedy Show) as she drags Tart to the gym.

3 hours later the show starts with a few comedy pieces, Kish's ballet dance (which did surprisingly well) before finally falling onto Ryou's finally which had the crowd dying of laughter.

"See you in the next episode" said Jenna. "I need at least 5 reviews before I update."

_The English and Japanese names for the TMM gang_

_Ichigo Momomiya – Zoey Hanson_

_Mint Aizawa – Carina Bucksworth_

_Lettuce Midorikawa - __Bridget Verdant_

_Pudding Fong__ - __Kikki Benjamin_

_Zakuro Fujiwara - __Renée Roberts_

_Berry Shirayuki (English name unknown)_

_Kisshu – Dren (Nerd backwards)_

_Tart (Taruto) – Tarb (Brat backwards XD)_

_Pai - Sardon_

_Deep Blue_

_Masaya Aoyama – Mark (*gay*)_

_Ryou Shirogane - __Elliot Grant_

_Keiichiro Akasaka - __Wesley J. Coolridge III (the third)_

_Tasuku Meguro (English name unknown)_

_Masha – Mini mew_


End file.
